prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother of the Groom
Mother of the Groom is the 77th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 5th in Season 6. Summary Maryse and Mike panic when they find their home invaded; Rusev's cultural differences with his and Lana's wedding cause arguments over whether they should be married in Malibu or Bulgaria, and Renee deals with house guests in her and Dean's new Las Vegas home. Recap Total Divas begins with a genuine scare this week when an intruder starts lurking around Maryse and The Miz's house. The trespasser is quickly run off by the police, but Maryse is left shaken and ponders the idea of buying a gun for protection. Eva Marie — who, you'll remember, knows a thing or two about this — accompanies Maryse to a firing range with Miz none the wiser while he films “The Marine 5.” The experience leaves Maryse feeling empowered, so she takes it upon herself to buy a firearm — again, without Miz's knowledge, but even that turns out OK when he reveals he was planning to buy one for her anyway once he returned from the movie. Long story short, he's cool with it, so long as the gun's not pink. Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan head to Las Vegas for a weekend of fun with Renee Young and Dean Ambrose, who have invited Braniel to spend some time at their house. Only Brie somewhat unexpectedly invites Nikki as well at the last minute, which sends Renee into a panic since that's one more guest than she was ready to accommodate. Nikki pretty astutely realizes she's the odd woman out, but Renee puts on a brave face and tries ridiculously hard to show everyone the time of their lives, which of course leads to a minor disaster at a barbecue. However, the three women eventually take a day to themselves, partially to give Renee an outlet to just relax and enjoy their company. The wedding of Lana and Rusev is fast approaching, which would be great if they could decide where to have it. Lana is pushing for her dream Malibu beach wedding, but Rusev — and more importantly, Rusev's formidable mother — are holding out for a traditional Bulgarian wedding. Lana is absolutely against this, as she's wanted a beach wedding her entire life, and Rusev's counter that she should show respect for his family and country's traditions is shot down immediately when The Ravishing Russian points out he never asked for her father's blessing. Rusev asks for the formal blessing, receives it, and a compromise is reached: There will be two weddings, one on the beach and one in Bulgaria. Image Gallery Mother of the Groom.1.jpg Mother of the Groom.2.jpg Mother of the Groom.3.jpg Mother of the Groom.4.jpg Mother of the Groom.5.jpg Mother of the Groom.6.jpg Mother of the Groom.7.jpg Mother of the Groom.8.jpg Mother of the Groom.9.jpg Mother of the Groom.10.jpg Mother of the Groom.11.jpg Mother of the Groom.12.jpg Mother of the Groom.13.jpg Mother of the Groom.14.jpg Mother of the Groom.15.jpg Mother of the Groom.16.jpg Mother of the Groom.17.jpg Mother of the Groom.18.jpg Mother of the Groom.19.jpg Mother of the Groom.20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #77 at WWE.com * Mother of the Groom on WWE Network Category:2016 television events Category:WWE Total Divas episodes